


Happily Ever After

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Day Off, Difficulty Parenting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Parenthood, loss of pet, new family member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuri celebrates his birthday with friends and family, but realizes what his true present is.“Happy Birthday to you!”He opened an eye to peek around the room.  Stray beams of light were streaming through the blinds, highlighting pieces of dust floating through the air.  Hearing the mix of the deep, velvety voice he had loved for years guiding the two younger ones in song, he smiled and propped himself against the pillows on the bed.“Happy birthday to you!”





	1. Happy Birthday, Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the first day of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017, and I decided to write a sequel to one of my previous works. It's a follow-up to a series I wrote call First Time for Everything. If you haven't read it, I urge you strongly to do some. Some of this series won't make sense if you haven't. You can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842297/chapters/22090673).
> 
> This is the first of six chapters for this story. I really hope you stick around for the entire fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy 'Happy Birthday, Papa!"

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

_“Happy Birthday to you!”_

He opened an eye to peek around the room.  Stray beams of light were streaming through the blinds, highlighting pieces of dust floating through the air.  Hearing the mix of the deep, velvety voice he had loved for years guiding the two younger ones in song, he smiled and propped himself against the pillows on the bed.

 

_“Happy birthday to you!”_

He smiled as two raven-haired whirlwinds spun into the room and jumped on the bed, crashing into him.  Lifting one of the preschoolers from his chest into the air, he smiled and swung him through the air.

 

“You’re a plane, Anatoly!”

“Papa, make the plane noises!” the preschooler yelled through giggles.

“Me next! Me!” Alikhan exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

“Hey guys, it’s not airplane time.  Remember what we talked about?” the other man asked, carrying a tray as he entered the room. 

“Oh, yeah,” Alikhan muttered, face dropping momentarily before cheering up again, “Dada!  We need to sing again!  We innarupted it!”

“Interrupted, Ali,” Otabek corrected the younger twin, “Ready?”

 

Yuri covered his mouth to hold back his laughter, knowing the twins would be upset if he broke down during their song.  His husband told him the night before they had been practicing over a week to get the lyrics down.  When Yuri asked him how their sons were doing, Otabek just chuckled.

 

Now he knew why.  It was adorable.

 

He clapped enthusiastically when the twins were done, flashing a knowing look at the other man as he shook with laughter.  Thanking Otabek when he placed the tray in front of him, Yuri lifted the chopsticks and looked at his meal. It was obvious the twins had a heavy hand in preparing breakfast.

 

“Oh, this looks delicious,” he said, rubbing his hands together as his stomach began to revolt.

 

He glared at his husband, wondering why the man had let Anatoly and Alikhan call the shots in the kitchen.  The bacon was soggy, the toast burned with a thick layer of butter, eggs runny. 

 

“Who squeezed the juice?” he asked, holding the glass up and looking at white strings swirling in the orange liquid.

“I did!” Alikhan said excitedly, bouncing on the mattress. Yuri had to hold the glass up to avoid spilling the drink all over the mattress.

“You did a great job.  Thank you so much for singing to me and breakfast,” Yuri said, hugging each of his sons before helping them to the floor, “Why don’t you go into the living room and draw a picture for me?  I would love pictures of airplanes for my birthday, or Viktor with a pig nose and cat ears.”

 

Chuckling when the boys raced from the room, he grinned at his husband when he sat on the bed next to him.  Glaring at the man when he pushed the tray away, he placed his hand in the others.

 

“You’re going to help me eat this, you know?” Yuri muttered.

“Oh no!” Otabek exclaimed, holding his hands in front of him, “This is all yours, babe.”

“I fucking hate you,” he grumbled, “You couldn’t at least cook the eggs a little longer?”

“This was their idea, so I let them have at it.”

“If I get food poisoning, I’m going to vomit all over you,” he warned, narrowing his eyes at his husband, “That’s a fucking promise.”

“Remind me to wear a garbage bag,” Otabek laughed, “I’ll leave you to it.  The minions are a little too quiet for my liking.”

 

Yuri reached behind him, pulled a pillow out and threw it at the man as he dashed out the door.  Sighing that he missed, he lifted the chopsticks once more and resigned himself to eating the present his boys had made him.

 

“The rest of the day has got to be better than this.”

 

* * *

 

The family decided to spend most the day in town, making a brief stop at Ice Castle.  Viktor had insisted he take the day off.  Even though he agreed, he wanted to see how one of their pupils was doing with the change to her program.  They entered the building and were immediately bombarded by the triplets, all wishing Yuri a happy birthday at once.  He was nodding absently listening to the chatter of the young women, becoming overwhelmed quickly.  Breathing a sigh of relief when their mother appeared, he smiled and hugged the woman.

 

“Happy birthday, Yuri,” Yuuko said, pecking his cheek.

“Thanks, Yuuko,” he said, pulling back to hold the woman’s hands in his.

“Have you had a good day so far?” she asked, winding her arm around the man’s waist as they made their way to the inner rink.

“The boys made breakfast,” Yuri said, giving her a knowing glance.

“I remember those days,” Yuuko replied, eyes crinkling as she giggled, “Did I ever tell you about the time they made flavored rice for my birthday?”

 

By the time they reached the rail surrounding the ice, Yuri was in tears from laughing so hard.  Even though breakfast from the twins had been difficult to stomach, nothing could compare to the thought of Yuuko’s triplets boiling rice in cherry dessert syrup. 

They talked about the upcoming World Championships later that month, discussing the work ahead of them.  Yuri had modified their young Russian charge’s free skate routine recently.  The girl was a spitfire however, clashing with the man every chance she got.  She wanted to add jumps she missed on a consistent basis.  Even though Viktor, Yuri and the girl had several meetings and discussions about it, the girl kept pushing.  When he saw the young skater attempt a quad flip and crash to the ice, he had had enough.

 

“Natalia!” Yuri barked, “Get over here!  Now!”

“Go easy on her,” Otabek told his husband quietly, tightening Alikhan’s laces.

“I’ve been going easy on her. Obviously, it’s not working,” he muttered, kissing the twins before the other man took them out to the ice.

 

Crossing his arms against his chest, he waited for the girl to make her way to him.  He caught Viktor’s eyes and jerked his head, beckoning the man to join them.  He was tired of the girl’s defiance of both him and her coach.  When she reached the rail, Viktor and him were conferring quietly.

 

“Natalia, something has to give,” Viktor began, “You have tremendous talent, but you refuse to listen to direction.  Do you want to end up like JJ?”

 

The Canadian had washed out of competition the year before, finally being dropped by his parents due to his growing arrogance.  The man thought he had been untouchable, but the past few years had been unkind to him.  He had slowly lost sponsors, his former investors explaining they saw their future lying with younger, more malleable skaters.  It took JJ a while for his savings to dwindle and since he hadn’t placed high enough in a competition recently, he hadn’t qualified for the cash winnings.  He hit a roadblock when he parents refused to fund his career any longer.

 

“No,” Natalia muttered, pouting, “I’m young.  I’m good.  There’s no way I’ll end up like him.  I have companies fighting to sponsor me.”

“An attitude like that is going to get you dropped, Natalia,” Viktor explained, “You’re on your last shot with us. If you don’t turn it around, you’re going to have to find a new coach and choreographer.  You’re bringing unnecessary drama and stress to the other skaters.  I have to eliminate the problem if you refuse to blend in.  Got it?”

“Fine,” she grumped, “Can I at least show you what I’ve been working on the past few nights?”

“What is it?” Yuri asked, interest piqued.

“I made a few changes to my free skate.  I know you maximized it to my skill set and to earn the best score I can, but it just feels wrong,” the girl explained.

“Fine,” Yuri said, “But if I don’t like it, we’re scrapping it.”

 

Natalia skated to the center of the ice as Viktor clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention and ordering them out of the rink.  Yuri counted down and waited for the girl to begin her program.  He watched intently, making mental notes about her execution and things that could be improved.  She had changed her step sequence for the better, but what really impressed him was her jumps and spins.  Natalia had finally perfected her triple salchow.  He grinned when the girl had raised an arm when she launched off the ice.  This had been one of Yuri’s trademark moves, earning him a remarkable lead over his fellow competitors when it came to points.  When she ended the program, she fell to the ice and laid there for several minutes, chest heaving.  Viktor looked to the man, grinning at him before he nodded.

 

“If she starts listening, I think she has redeemed herself,” Viktor said, smiling when Yuri agreed with him.

“I’ll go over what she has to work on tomorrow,” Yuri said, “Do you mind if I skate?  There’s an old routine I’ve been wanting to revisit.”

“Not at all,” the older man answered, “It’s all yours.  Show them how it’s done.  Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri mumbled.

“And there’s the Yuratchka we all know and love,” Viktor teased.

 

He laughed when Yuri flipped him off as he skated backwards to the center of the ice.  He nodded to his husband, smiling when the familiar voice of the young boy singing in Latin filled the building.  He hadn’t skated this program in over a decade and had been missing it lately. He was extremely happy with his life, but he had missed the ice.  Though he demonstrated routines to their students, it wasn’t the same.

The moves came back to him easily, the fluidity of the motions filling his body more than it ever had before.  He felt like he was fifteen again.  Memories of days past came to mind as he absently glided across the ice: chasing Viktor halfway across the globe, his rudeness towards Yuuri, his first gold medal, his character softening when he realized the two men genuinely cared for him.  That season had been a life-changer for him. 

It had also been the year he'd become friends with Otabek.

He smiled as he lifted from the ground, landing his combination jumps flawlessly.  He waved at his twins when he heard them cheering from the sidelines.  When the ending notes of the arrangements echoed around him, he felt a sense of sadness.  Sadness that the program was coming to an end.  Sadness over leaving competition.  Sadness of his previous life being over.  He wouldn’t trade what he had now for the world, but nostalgia hit him every so often.

 

Yuri bowed when the spectators cheered, grinning when he heard loud whistles from his husband.  He skated to the edge, walking through the gap in the rail and putting his guards on.  When he sat on the bench, he was immediately tackled by his sons.  He hugged them tightly, thanking the gods for placing the boys in his life.

 

“Papa!  I wanna skate like that!  Can you teach me?” Anatoly begged, “Coz next week I can be that good.”

“It takes time, honey,” Yuri said, winking at Otabek when the man laughed.

“Nuh uh!  I’m going to practice and get good and have Uncle Vitya learned me.  Next week I’ll be good! Then I can jump!” the older twin argued.

“I don’t think your papa can afford my fees, Anatoly,” Viktor teased, patting Yuri on the shoulder, "And I can't learned you, Anatoly, but I can teach you."

“Get bent, old man,” Yuri growled.

“Since it’s your birthday, I’m going to let that one slide,” the older man laughed, “We still on at the onsen this evening?  The Katsukis have been planning this shindig for a while.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Otabek replied, scooping Alikhan into his arms and tickling the boy’s stomach.  Yuri grinned when the younger twin’s trademark belly giggle erupted from deep within him.

“Great,” Viktor replied with a smile, “See you around seven?  Kimi is dying to give you the present she made.”

“Tell her I can’t wait,” Yuri said, nodding at the man when he turned to return to their students.

“Get bent, Uncle Vitya!” Anatoly yelled.

 

Viktor shook his head as he kept walking.  Yuri whipped his head around to look at his son, frowning at the boy.  Otabek got to him first though, swatting his behind and turning him around.

 

“We don’t talk like that, Anatoly,” Otabek warned, ignoring the tears filling the boy’s eyes.

“But Papa said it,” the older twin whined.

“And Papa will get his mouth washed out with soap if he does it again,” he answered, flashing his husband a look of annoyance, “I’m going to take them to bum around.  Stay out of trouble.”

 

Yuri nodded and watched the ice, making mental notes on the pair they worked with along with the Japanese skater they recently signed.  The young man had a tremendous amount of talent and thought his previous coach made a tremendous mistake ditching him.  He was receptive, kind to everyone he worked with and humble.  The young man reminded him of Yuuri when he was younger.

 

“Hey!”

 

Yuri turned his head in the direction of the shout, broken from his musings.  Viktor was watching him, frowning and his hands on his hips.  He had seen that posture many times before.  He was in for a lecture.

 

“What part of day off don’t you understand?” Viktor yelled, “Get lost, and take your family with you.  As much as I love seeing them, it’s your day.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, “Give him hell, kidlets!”

 

* * *

 

Yuri’s birthday bash was in full swing when they arrived.  They were late since Alikhan had thrown a fit right before leaving, demanding to wear his rain boots.  After explaining they weren’t appropriate for the occasion but the boy could wear them the next day, the younger twin begrudgingly put his dress shoes on and pouted the entire way to the onsen. 

The minute he walked through the door, Yuri was surrounded by guests.  He swore the Katsukis had invited everyone in the small town.  He was still touched everyone had accepted him and Otabek from the minute they moved to Japan.  He had grown to love the townspeople, considering them all part of his extended family. He hadn’t felt anything close to this since his grandfather.

Smiling when he felt Otabek’s arm circle his waist, he leaned into his husband and ventured into the common room.  There were various types of foods filling several tables.  He perused the offerings, pleased to find his favorite Japanese dishes among them.  He stopped and gasped when he saw the large platter on a table of its own. 

It was heaping with a mound of pirozhkis.  He hadn’t had one since his grandfather passed away.

He ran a hand over his face, not believing his eyes.  He knew this had to be Viktor’s doing.  The man had practically begged Yuri’s grandfather for his katsudon pirozhki recipe before he had left Russia for good.  He had perfected the recipe over the years, coming very close to his grandfather's.

 

“Hiroko and I spent all day yesterday making these,” Viktor said quietly, joining the younger man.

“I thought you said you weren’t feeling well,” Yuri said, smirking at the man.

“Yeah, well, I lied.”

“You’re forgiven,” he said, “Just this once.”

“Thanks, I don’t know how I could have ever lived without it,” Viktor teased.

 

Viktor scanned the crowd for his family, yelling for Yuuri when he found him.  The man and his daughter joined them moments later.  Yuri hugged the girl when she threw her arms around him.  He thanked Kimi when she thrust a messily wrapped present at him.  He tore the paper off and smiled when he saw a ceramic cat figurine that looked just like his cat.  It was crudely made, but he loved it. 

 

“Thank you so much, Kimi,” Yuri said, hugging the girl again, “I’ll treasure this forever.  I know exactly where I’m going to put it.”

“Can you put it up high so Anatoly and Ali don’t destroy it?  Those two are walking disasters,” the girl asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” he answered, chuckling.  The girl was wise behind her years.  He attributed that to Yuuri.

“Happy Birthday, Yuri,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “I wanted to give you something special for your birthday.  So, one night of your choosing, we’ll watch the twins while you and Otabek come here and soak in the hot springs. Mom and Dad said you can visit any time you want.  We’ll keep the boys overnight.”

“As long as you’re in charge, deal,” Yuri said, narrowing his eyes to look at Viktor.

“Hey!” the older man whined.

“I wouldn’t trust you with a pet rock, old man,” Yuri said, grinning when Yuuri giggled.

“I did just fine with Kimi,” Viktor grouched.

“Not when she was the twins’ age, sweetheart,” Yuuri reminded his husband, “I couldn’t leave for five minutes without you calling for help.”

“At least we have fun,” the older man said, walking away to join Otabek and the twins. 

 

Yuri watched his husband interact with Viktor, heart skipping a beat when Otabek grinned at whatever Viktor was saying.  Ruffling their sons’ hair, he walked away to join Yuri.  When he reached him, he lowered his lips to his husband’s and kissed him gently.

 

“I don’t think I wished you a happy birthday today.  I’m such a terrible husband,” Otabek said, smiling against the man’s lips.

“You are, but I love you enough to forgive you,” Yuri replied, winding his arms around the man’s waist and hugging him.  He closed his eyes as he breathed Otabek’s scent in.  This was the first moment all day he’d been able to be close to his husband, been able to enjoy his comforting presence.  Although it had been a wonderful day, it had been very busy.  He couldn’t wait to be alone with Otabek.  He needed it.

 

They stayed for a couple hours longer, enjoying the festivities.  Hiroko baked his favorite cake, Black Forest Cake.  She explained it had been difficult finding the cherries, ultimately ordering them from France.  He gaped at the woman and told her she didn’t need to go to such lengths for a simple dessert, but she waved his argument away.  She said he was family.  Family did anything for each other. 

Her words echoed in his mind for the rest of the night.

The twins became cranky soon after they finished their cake having skipped their nap that day. After wishing everyone a good night and thanking them for the party, they each carried a twin and walked home.  The night was mild, stars twinkling in the darkness.  The smell of the sea permeated the air, carrying the hint of the upcoming spring.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Otabek asked softly, shifting Anatoly to his other shoulder.

“Life,” Yuri said.

“What about it?”

“Do you ever miss our old life?” Yuri asked, looking at his husband, “When it was just us. Competing, traveling the world, skating to our hearts’ content.”

“Very rarely,” Otabek replied, frowning, “Do you?”

“I’ve been thinking about it lately,” he admitted.

“Oh,” his husband said quietly, staring straight ahead.

“But then I think about life apart from you and the twins.  Life without you and them.  I can’t stand the thought.  I wouldn’t trade a thousand of our old lives to give up this one.  I want us so much. I want our boys more than life itself,” Yuri rambled, “I know I’m not making any sense.”

“You are,” Otabek said, grasping the young boy tighter against him and reaching for Yuri’s hand, “It’s night and day.  I know we agreed to this when we moved here, but it’s still a shock sometimes. Especially being in charge of little lives.  I miss skating, but I’ve never been happier than I am with you and our sons.”

“I keep thinking back to Barcelona, when you saved me from The Angels,” Yuri said, grinning at his husband.

“God, that was a long time ago,” Otabek mused, laughing quietly, “Best decision I ever made in my life.”

“Hey, I thought marrying me was the best decision,” Yuri teased.

“That too.”

“And adopting the twins?” he asked.

“That three.”

“Oh, I know what your best decision was,” Yuri said slyly.

“I’m almost afraid to hear it,” Otabek grumbled.

“The alley outside the nightclub in Almaty,” Yuri said, “When I threatened to leave because you were being such an ass.  When you kissed me.”

“Yeah, I think that was probably the absolute best decision I ever made.  It’s what started the pairs,” Otabek agreed, leaning over to capture his husband’s lips with his own.

“I know we’ve been together for quite a while now.  Married with our own family, but you guys are the best birthday present I could ever ask for.”


	2. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri helps out a dear friend with a new family member, bringing nostalgia back to the young man. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anatoly climbed onto the couch next to Yuuri, wiggling until his small body was against the plush back. He listened to the directions the man gave him, placing his tiny hand behind the baby’s neck and the other around the boy’s bottom. When Yuuri let go, Anatoly gazed into the infant’s face. The baby was making small noises as he waved a fist in the air. A grin broke out across the older twin’s face suddenly, amazed at the reaction from the infant.
> 
>  
> 
> “Papa! Dada! He likes me!” Anatoly said in awe.
> 
> “He does,” Otabek agreed, “He’s talking to you, Tolya.”
> 
>  
> 
> The boy looked back at the baby, in wonder from the interaction. Yuri was as well. He’d never seen Anatoly this amazed by anything in his short life. It was touching watching him with his cousin. Remembering when Kimi met the twins for the first time, she had behaved the same way. Yuuri and the girl visited the baby boys often. Kimi wanted to help with them every chance she got, offering to get diapers or toys. He knew the boys would act the same way with Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - The More the Merrier
> 
> Today is Day Two of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017. The prompt today is 'Friends and Family'. I played around with this for a little while in my head a couple weeks back until this idea formed. Life is better when you can add more loved ones, making it more complete. That's what this fic is about. It's the first chapter of a two part mini-arc. The next one will be the decision itself. Not going to tell you about it though, I want you to read this chapter.
> 
> A couple notes:  
> 1) Asahi means 'Daybreak Rising', hence why I made him born at dawn.  
> 2) Colic is gastrointestinal discomfort for babies. They cry CONSTANTLY! It's a pain for them and whoever is caring for them.
> 
> I think that's about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

 

 

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

 

He picked the phone off the table in front of him when a familiar song erupted through the quiet.  This was the only day he had had off in weeks, rushing across continents for Viktor’s and his students’ competitions.  He filled in for the older man when the skaters had overlapping events, though he preferred to stay close to home.

He hadn’t been able to lately though.  Viktor’s life had changed drastically in the past month. 

After careful deliberation and weighing various options and avenues, Yuuri and him had decided to adopt another baby.  Their son had been born a little over a month ago, naming him Asahi.  The boy entered the world at daybreak, so Yuuri decided that was the perfect name for their new addition.

He had visited his friends several times since Asahi joined the family, each time noticing something new about the boy.  It was different then getting to know Kimi.  He was calmer now, a better person in general.  He could soothe the baby when the boy because fussy.  He knew the perfect tone to use to get him to coo back.

He didn’t have to ask Yuuri what to do when Asahi cried, having learned the difference between a hungry mewl and a tired whine when the twins were infants.  The man thanked him profusely each time he visited and jumped right in to help.  Even though he grumbled at Yuuri and told him he was an idiot, he enjoyed spending time with his nephew.

But today was his day off. 

 

“What?” he growled into the phone after pressing the answer button.

_“Yuri?”_

“What do you want, Katsudon?”

_“I hate to bother you, but I have a problem.  I spilled our last can of formula on the ground.”_

“That sucks.  Send Viktor to the store,” Yuri replied, lying back onto the couch and sighing.

_“He took Kimi to Fukuoka. She has an orthodontist’s appointment.”_

“Oh,” he said, racking his brain, “You’re not that far from the store.  Put Asahi in the stroller and walk.  It’s a nice out today.”

_“Guess who forgot to take the stroller out of the trunk?”_

“Fucking senile old man,” Yuri grumbled, sitting up and grabbing his wallet off the table, “Text me what kind he eats.  I’ll be there in fifteen.”

_“Thank you so much, Yuri.  I really hate to bother you.”_

“Not a big deal, Katsudon,” he assured the man, “You can pay me back by watching Anatoly and Ali someday.  Preferably when Asahi is older.  Don’t want to wear you out.”

_“Thanks again, Yuri.  See you soon!”_

Grimacing when his knees cracked as he stood, he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before heading out.  Otabek had taken their sons to the park for the afternoon, ordering Yuri to take it easy for the rest of the day.  He was worried about all the stress his husband had been under since Viktor needed time off with the new baby.  But Yuri trudged on, complaining as little as he could.

He swiped a pair of sunglasses off the mantle before heading out the door.  After putting the glasses on, he jogged down the steps and pulled his phone out of his jeans’ pocket. 

 

_Yuuri spilled the kid’s dinner all over the floor._  
_Dumbass is in Fukuoka with Kimi._  
 _Going to save the day._

He walked down the street, waving to the old fisherman when he passed the docks.  Though he would have loved to stop to speak with the man, he could imagine Yuuri ready to pull his hair out as he listened to his son scream at the top of his lungs.  A hungry, inconsolable infant was one of the worst things in the world.  He brought his phone up to eye-level and read the incoming message.

 

_Sounds like fun._  
_The boys are having fun._  
 _They’re pretending they’re monkeys._  
 _They don’t have to pretend much :P_  
 _We’ll be leaving soon._  
 _Meet you at Yuuri’s?_

Sending a quick message so he could focus on his surroundings, Yuri walked to the nearby corner store.   He chatted with the owner about her granddaughter.  The young girl had been taking skating lessons under Yuuri until he took time off to care for Asahi.  He offered to help the girl when he was in town, reassuring the woman it was no problem.  She had helped Otabek and him immensely after they adopted Anatoly and Alikhan.  The family visited her quite often, the boys looking forward to the sweets the woman gave them each time.  The twins had pretty much adopted the woman, calling her Baa-chan Hana.  The first time they called her by her new name, she had teared up and hugged them, telling them she had always wanted twin grandsons.

After finding the canister the man asked for, Yuri paid for it and left after promising to bring his sons by soon.  He fished his earbuds out of his pocket, plugged the cord into his phone and placed the buds in his ears.  He selected a song that had recently been released, Otabek having mixed a sampler for the artist.  When static sounded in his right ear, he frowned.  They had been fizzling out little by little, but he’d have to break down and buy some new ones soon.

 

Yuri jogged down the street the men lived on, dashing up the stairs when he reached their house.  When he heard the crying infant within, he entered without knocking on the door.  He stalked through the house and entered the kitchen, smiling at the man holding the baby.  Yuuri was walking around the kitchen, bouncing the boy gently and softly speaking words of comfort.

 

“Thank you so much, Yuri,” he said, “I’m sorry if I bothered you.  This couldn’t have happened at a worse time.”

“You’re going to bother me if you don’t stop apologizing, Katsudon,” he grumbled, “Want me to hold him or make the bottle?  I’m thinking your arms can use a break.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Yuuri said, smiling at the man as he handed the infant to him, “Give me five minutes.”

“Take your time,” he said loudly, trying to be heard over the now wailing baby.

 

Yuri walked through the house with the baby in his arms, telling him horrible stories about the baby’s father in the sweet tune he knew young ones loved.  They didn’t understand words, but the pitch of the voice could elicit a smile every time.  He smiled when the infant calmed and cracked a smile through tears.

 

“And your dad was such an idiot he didn’t realize he left the taps of his sinks off in the middle of winter before he set off for Japan.  In St. Petersburg.  We had a horrible blizzard and the power grid went down for the entire city.  The pipes in his apartment froze and burst.  Do you know how many apartments were damaged, Asahi?” he crooned to the baby, grinning when the boy hummed, “Seven.  Your dumbass daddy ruined seven apartments.  The apartment management had to shut water off to the building for ten days.  And your daddy had to pay for all of it.  He says it was all worth it though.  He met your tou-san.”

“Telling him the blizzard water story?” Yuuri asked, sitting on the couch with the bottle and a cloth.

“Of course,” he replied, “Your kids need to hear about it.  It’s a life lesson.  I should write a book about him. I’m going to call it ‘Lessons in Life: How to Not Viktor’.”

 

He grinned when the man burst out laughing as he took his son from Yuri’s arms.  Falling into the chair to watch Yuuri feed the baby, a wistful feeling hit him.  He remembered doing this with the twins, propping both in their bounce chairs.  He didn’t get the opportunity to hold them and feed them often since they insisted on maintaining the same schedule.  He smirked when he remembered Otabek’s words, the man always stating it was a pair thing.

 

“What are you thinking about, Yuri?” the man asked, breaking Yuri from his reverie.

“Feeding the twins.  I didn’t get to hold them much since they always ate at the same time.  I envy you that, Katsudon.”

“You know you can come over any time you want,” Yuuri offered, “You can spend time with Asahi and keep me from insanity.  It’s not as bad as when Kimi was a baby, but I am really missing adult conversation.”

“Deal,” he said, smiling at the man, “It’ll have to be after Worlds, but I’m going to be here so much you’re going to think I’ve moved in. You’ll have to kick me out.”

 

Yuri was pleased when the man laughed, lifting the boy to pat his back.  Their heads turned to the door when they heard soft knocking followed quickly by a few hard bangs.  He rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing exactly who that would be.

 

“And that would be my gang,” Yuri muttered, going to the entrance to let his family in.

 

When he opened the door, the twins bounded past him to visit their baby cousin.  The boys were enamored with Asahi, always wanted to touch or kiss him.  Though Yuuri didn’t mind the twins’ enthusiasm, Otabek and him were continuously telling them to give the baby space.  Yuri had to admit his sons were gentle with the boy, beaming each time they received a smile or Asahi cooed at them. 

Today was no different.

After receiving a kiss from his husband, Yuri returned to the living room.  Falling into a chair, he watched Anatoly bend over and give the baby a sloppy kiss.  When Asahi squirmed, the older twin lifted his head and squealed ecstatically. 

 

“Papa!  He likes kisses!” the boy exclaimed, bouncing over to chair.

“I see that,” Yuri said, grinning when Anatoly crashed against him.

“Easy, Tolya,” Otabek warned, “No horsing around when Asahi’s around.  You could hurt him.”

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled, burying his head into Yuri’s chest.

“Tolya,” Yuuri said, getting the older twin’s attention, “If you can sit still and quiet on the couch, would you like to hold Asahi?”

 

Yuri smiled softly when he watched his son’s eyes widen. The twins hadn’t been able to hold the baby yet.  Asahi had severe colic the first weeks of his life and cried constantly. The four men had agreed to let the infant grow out of it before Anatoly and Alikhan could hold him. 

Yuuri had other ideas, however.

Since the boy had just eaten, Asahi would be more content than usual.  Even though it would be a brief window, the twins would love it.  Anatoly climbed onto the couch next to Yuuri, wiggling until his small body was against the plush back. He listened to the directions the man gave him, placing his tiny hand behind the baby’s neck and the other around the boy’s bottom.  When Yuuri let go, Anatoly gazed into the infant’s face.  The baby was making small noises as he waved a fist in the air.  A grin broke out across the older twin’s face suddenly, amazed at the reaction from the infant.

 

“Papa! Dada!  He likes me!” Anatoly said in awe.

“He does,” Otabek agreed, “He’s talking to you, Tolya.”

 

The boy looked back at the baby, in wonder from the interaction.  Yuri was as well.  He’d never seen Anatoly this amazed by anything in his short life.  It was touching watching him with his cousin.  Remembering when Kimi met the twins for the first time, she had behaved the same way.  Yuuri and the girl visited the baby boys often.  Kimi wanted to help with them every chance she got, offering to get diapers or toys.  He knew the boys would act the same way with Asahi.

 

_What if…_

 

He felt the small mustard seed of an idea grow within his mind again, growing since Yuuri and Viktor had brought their son home from the hospital.  Holding the boy, feeding him, singing to him, watching him sleep.  It tugged at his heart, pulling like it did when the twins were younger. 

 

_One.  One would be different.  One would be unique._

Otabek was watching him intently, watching the expression on his husband’s face shift.  They had been together long enough to know the younger man was pondering something he considered important.  Yuri’s demeanor had changed when Asahi had entered their lives.  He had been away with Viktor’s and his students quite a bit, but spent as much time with the infant that he could.  Otabek caught the man gazing at the baby lovingly as he slept peacefully, the smallest sweet smile on Yuri’s face.  He jumped in to help when Yuuri asked, though he tried to shrug it off as an inconvenience. 

Otabek knew better though.

 

“Yura,” he said, getting his husband’s attention, “Will you help me in the kitchen?  Thought it would be nice if we made lunch for everyone since Yuuri has his hands full.”

“Yeah, sure,” Yuri agreed, rising from the chair.

 

Otabek waited for the younger man to join him in the kitchen, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer for a brief kiss.  When they broke apart, he raised a hand to cup the young man’s face.  Yuri’s emerald green eyes were wide, confused.

 

“I know that look,” Otabek said, smiling at the young man.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Yuri grumbled, turning to go to the fridge. He halted when he felt a hand on his forearm, looking down at the contact.

“You do, Yura,” he said softly, “I’ve seen you with Asahi.  You miss it.”

“Lunch, Beka, we’re here to make lunch,” Yuri reminded him.

“In a minute,” Otabek said, turning the young man around and placing his hands on his shoulders, “I think you’re at the same place I’ve been for a while.”

 

Yuri’s head jerked up as his husband’s words hit him, jaw dropping in surprise. 

 

“You never said anything,” Yuri said quietly, locking eyes with the man. 

“I didn’t want to sway you if you didn’t want the same.  You’ve also been busy the past couple years.”

“We didn’t get to enjoy Anatoly and Alikhan on their own, Beka,” he said, “Do you ever wonder what it would be like with one baby?”

“All the time,” Otabek replied.

“What about the boys?  I don’t want to take time away from them,” Yuri worried.

“They’ve been talking about a little sister lately, Yura.  Especially since Asahi was born.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to ignore this..this..whatever it is building in me. Feeling, maybe?  I miss it.  I miss the twins as babies. Miss watching them explore the world, the innocence they have.  I want that again,” he admitted.

“Then let’s talk about it this weekend.  Really sit down and discuss it.  I think we have room in our family for one more,” Otabek said, nodding when his husband’s face lit up.

“Imagine,” Yuri wondered happily, “a daughter.”

“We’ll see.”


	3. And Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest member of the Plisetsky-Altin clan arrives, but not without bumps in the road.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri must have noticed as well, speeding the pace up and ushering them into a room minutes later. A nurse was sitting in the rocking chair, talking softly to the wrapped bundle in her arms. Yuri approached the woman, taking the bound infant from her and returning slowly to his family. Crouching in front of his sons, Yuri pulled the blankets away from the baby’s face so they could see their new sibling.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ali, Tolya, meet Avigail,” Yuri said softly, looking between the boys, “She’s your sister.”
> 
>  
> 
> Otabek watched as his three most important people bonded over the new love in all their lives. He was touching. Fishing his phone from his jacket, he pressed the screen several times to record the moment. This was one time he was happy for the damn device, glad he had the thought to capture this event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was Day Three of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017. Since I've been plagued with a migraine, I'm a day behind now *sigh* I really want to finish this story even if it means I'll be slightly late.
> 
> Today was AU/Crossover, but I decided to just continue with the story since the prompts are just guidelines. Hope no one minds, don't think anyone really will. In the last chapter, Yuri and Otabek were seriously considering adding to their family. Now it's become a reality. This chapter touches lightly on the joys of a new family member but also different aspects of concerns each family member has. I may delve into it deeper at a later date, but for now it stays as is.
> 
> Only note I have is about the promise chart. I honestly don't know if this exists or not, but I like the idea of it. I thought it would be a great way for Otabek and Yuri to have accountability with Alikhan so the boy didn't feel forgotten. Out of everyone in the family, his role is going to change the most. Poor tyke.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Dada, is it time?” the older twin asked, bouncing up and down to look into the nearby window.

“Not yet, Tolya,” the man answered, lifting his son to look into adjoining room, “Papa will be out when it is.  Then we can visit.”

“Dada! All the babies!” the older twin shrieked, “Look at all the babies!”

“Keep it down, Tolya.  We’re in a hospital.  People need to rest and they can’t if you’re loud,” he chided his son, suppressing a grin when the boy shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry, Dada,” Anatoly said a bit quieter, “I’m just so excited!”

“Me too, munchkin.  Me too,” the man agreed as he put Anatoly on the ground, glancing at the other boy, “Ali, would you like to see the babies?”

 

When the boy nodded, Otabek lifted his younger son off the ground and held him up to the glass. He watched the boy’s eyes drift from bassinet to bassinet, taking in each infant within.  Some were looking around, taking in the surroundings of their new world.  Others were screaming at the top of their lungs as they vied for the nurses’ attention.  There was one baby sleeping amid all the chaos.

Alikhan appeared troubled, lost deep in thought.  Though the boy was only five, he was incredibly perceptive for his age.  He came up with ideas that left Otabek and Yuri in awe.  The perception boosted his sense of intelligence, but it also increased his emotional sensitivity.

 

“Dada?” the younger twin asked.

“Yes, Ali?”

“Is our house going to change a lot now?” the boy asked, looking at his father inquisitively.

“By house do you mean family?” Otabek questioned, watching the boy nod, “It’s going to change, Ali.  We’ll have to change the way we do a few things and life will probably be a little crazy, but we’ll all get used to it.  Soon, you won’t even notice it.”

“Oh,” he said, resting his head on his father’s shoulder and sighing deeply.

“What’s wrong, Ali?” Otabek asked softly, rubbing his son’s back.

“When Jun’s mommy had their baby, he said everyone loved his sister and nobody loved him anymore.  They only came over to see his sister.  He tried to show his Baa-chan a picture he drew and she didn’t even look at it!” Ali huffed, but Otabek saw the pain, the fear in the boy’s eyes.

“I bet Jun was really sad,” Otabek said, silently encouraging his son to continue. 

“He was very sad.  He ran outside, climbed the tree in his yard and cried for hours.  Nobody looked for him for a long, long time,” the younger twin explained, “Now he has to wait a long time for his mommy to do something with him. He always has to get things for his sister.  He says they love his sister more than him now.”

 

Otabek watched Alikhan lift his head to look at the infants in the nursery.  His son was terrified of losing his parents’ love.  Yuri and he had sat the twins down recently, explaining the changes their family would undergo. They said it would be a trying time but their feelings for the twins wouldn’t change.  The men would have to give the new baby a lot of attention, but their sons held such a special place in each of their hearts. 

While Anatoly was practically bursting at the seams by the end of the talk, Alikhan was hesitant.  Otabek was very close to the younger twin, having the same quiet and introspective demeanor.  He knew there was so much Alikhan didn’t say.  While Otabek had mostly been able to look at challenges rationally, Yuri’s tendency for emotion and insecurity ran deep within the younger twin.  Alikhan would become lost in the feeling, eventually losing basis in reality.  His creative mind could concoct the worst scenario in under five seconds.  His heart ached for his son. Otabek knew the boy had concerns the same thing would happen to him.

 

“Ali, are you afraid Papa and I aren’t going to love you as much?” he asked quietly, lifting the boy’s chin with a crooked finger.

 

Otabek watched his son’s eyes slowly fill with tears, nodding before burying his face into his father’s neck. He held the boy against him, swaying his body as the younger twin cried. Alikhan’s wails had been reduced to pathetic hiccups by the time Yuri joined them, shooting his husband a look of concern.

 

“Everything ok?” Yuri asked, prying the boy out of Otabek’s arms to hug his son.  Rubbing moisture away from tear-streaked cheeks, Yuri smiled as he bopped the boy’s nose with his forefinger.  When Alikhan offered a mix between a pout and smile, Yuri grin and tickled his belly.  Before the giggles grew out of hand, he hugged his son tighter and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“Ali’s afraid he’ll be left out and loved less when Avigail comes home with us. His friend, Jun, told him about when his mommy brought his sister home. Did you know that Jun climbed the tree in his backyard and cried for hours when his grandma didn’t look at his picture?” Otabek explained, trying to impress the validity of Alikhan’s worries onto his husband.

“Cried for hours in a tree?  That’s a long time,” Yuri stated, kissing the tip of his son’s nose, “Good thing we don’t have a tree.”

“Yuri…” Otabek warned, narrowing his eyes.

“Ali, Dada and I love you so much and always will.  Avigail won’t change that.  We promise.”

“But what if you see her and you love her more than you love me?” the younger twin asked through a sad pout.

“We’ll always love you, Ali. We won’t love your sister or brother more or less than you,” Otabek reassured the boy.

“I won’t be the baby anymore, Dada,” the boy whined softly, tears flowing anew.

 

Otabek took his son from Yuri’s arms so his husband could stop Anatoly from racing around the waiting area.  It finally made sense to him.  Alikhan’s role in their family was changing.  The boy didn’t know how to handle it.  Trying to put himself in the younger twin’s shoes, he could only touch on the despair Alikhan must be feeling.

 

“Ali, you won’t be the youngest but you’ll always be my baby. You, Tolya and Avigail are all my babies.  When you’re 100, you’ll still be my baby,” Otabek explained, relieved when then boy laughed weakly, “You know what I think Papa, you and I should do when we get home?”

“What?”

“When Avigail is settled in and sleeping, we need to make a promise chart,” he said.

“I don’t want another chore chart!” the boy groaned.

“It’s not a chore chart, Ali,” Otabek said, laughing at his son’s outburst, “It’s a promise chart.  Things all three of us will do together or one on one so you don’t feel left out.  Like I promise to make cinnamon toast for you every morning.  You know how much Papa loves to read books to you every night, so he’d probably be happy to promise that.  Oh, and you know how you liked to talk to Asahi when Yuuri fed him?  Maybe you can promise to do that when we feed Avigail?”

“What happens when we fill the chart in?”

“I’ll talk with Viktor and Yuuri.  If they can keep an eye on Avigail and Anatoly, all three of us will do something fun that you choose.  Sound like a plan?” Otabek said, relieved when the light reappeared in his son’s eyes.

“I want to make it the minute we get home!” Alikhan exclaimed loudly.

“After we’re settled in, Ali,” the man reminded him, “Let’s go see what Papa needs.”

 

Otabek lowered the younger twin to the floor, holding his hand as they walked to the other side of the waiting area. Yuri was talking with their older son.  He caught his husband’s amused look, smirking as he watched Yuri bite his lower lap to keep from laughing.  Anatoly had a way of saying the most ridiculous things but would become upset when anyone laughed, so the men tried their best not to unintentionally ridicule their son.

 

“Tolya, I don’t think Avigail is going to be able to play a game when we get home,” Yuri said.

“Why not?”

“Remember when we visited Asahi the first time?  He liked to watch but couldn’t talk or play?” Otabek asked, watching his son think.

“Yeah…”

“Avigail’s a baby also.  She’s going to sleep, eat, and cry a lot.  You can talk to her and tell her how much you love her.  In a couple weeks, she should start smiling when she sees you,” Yuri explained, smiling when the boy lit up.

“So, it’ll be boring for a few weeks! Then she can play cars with me and Ali!”

“Ali and I,” Otabek corrected.

“He’s five, Beka.  Not going to major in English any time soon,” Yuri muttered for his husband’s ears alone.

“Can’t start early enough.”

“You’ll be waiting a while longer, kiddo,” Yuri said, ignoring the other man as he stood and took the older twin’s hand, “I came out to tell you that Avigail is ready to go home.  Want to see your sister?”

 

The two men smiled at their sons’ excitement.  Anatoly was rambunctious, almost unable to contain his joy.  Alikhan had the widest grin on his face, happy to finally meet his sister.  They knew the baby was coming soon but hadn’t fully grasped the concept.  They had kept the birth mother out of the picture as far as the twins were concerned.  She had met them once at the beginning of her pregnancy, but Otabek and Yuri didn’t want to confuse the boys with the intricacies of adoption.  While they were both great proponents of the process and had recommended their preferred agency to many friends, it wasn’t the right time to expose the twins to it.  While they accepted the fact they didn’t live with a mother, Anatoly and Alikhan hadn’t broached the subject of how the two men were there parents.  Both Otabek and Yuri decided revealing their own adoption would cause more harm at this point, opting to wait until they were older.

 

After calming the boys down, the family walked down a large corridor.  The wing was busy, the cries of infants in the distant mixed with the white noise of every day chatter.  The twins were in awe.  They had passed several rooms holding families getting to know their new arrivals.  They heard laughter, they heard cries.  Otabek hoped they found their room soon.  The boys were becoming overstimulated.

Yuri must have noticed as well, speeding the pace up and ushering them into a room minutes later.  A nurse was sitting in the rocking chair, talking softly to the wrapped bundle in her arms.  Yuri approached the woman, taking the bound infant from her and returning slowly to his family.  Crouching in front of his sons, Yuri pulled the blankets away from the baby’s face so they could see their new sibling.

 

“Ali, Tolya, meet Avigail,” Yuri said softly, looking between the boys, “She’s your sister.”

 

Otabek watched as his three most important people bonded over the new love in all their lives.  He was touching.  Fishing his phone from his jacket, he pressed the screen several times to record the moment.  This was one time he was happy for the damn device, glad he had the thought to capture this event. 

When Yuri looked to him and caught him making a video, the man smirked and flipped him off.  Yuri loved the spotlight, but only when he knew it was on him.  He always grumbled about having a reputation to uphold.  Otabek argued the point many times, telling his husband how he would wish the world could see his Yuri. 

They spent an hour or so in the small room, loving on the baby girl.  Otabek snapped many pictures of the twins holding his daughter.  His favorite was with Alikhan holding little Avigail, Anatoly leaning over the arm of the chair to kiss the girl’s forehead.  He made a mental note to show it to his husband later, wanting to frame it as soon as possible.  The boys watched Yuri feed their sister when she wailed with hunger.  Anatoly didn’t like the girl’s high-pitched shriek, covering his ears when Avigail screamed.  Otabek felt bad for the boy.  He had no clue what was in store for them.

Once the baby had eaten, been changed and settled into her safety seat, the family left the hospital.  Otabek and Yuri thanked the staff profusely, promising to update them on their daughter’s progress.  They had done the same when the twins had been born.  They weren’t just employees at the local hospital, they were close friends.  Most had become an integral part of their lives, honored with the title aunt or uncle.

The drive home was hectic.  Otabek was glad he had insisting on driving.  The boys had argued over who would get to hold their new sister’s exposed hand.  After tugging on the girl’s arm and Yuri’s resulting roar when the twins woke her, he had to grit his teeth and attempt to block out as much of the noise as he could.  As the speed of the car increased, Otabek thought about the rare possibility of quiet time with three children.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day had been long: loud, tense, crazy, trying.

 

Wonderful.

 

Yuri knew it would be different adding another child to the family.  Although Otabek and he had taken many parenting classes regarding the subject, they never prepared you for the reality of the situation. He had forgotten what it was like having an infant in the house.  While some things came back to him quickly, like how to make a batch of bottles or setting the diapers so they could be changed in a flash; other things weren’t so simple. How many times he had to walk the floor with the crying baby.  Discovering what tone of voice and light touch on her back soothed Avigail the most.  Deciphering her different cries. The first few weeks were going to be the hardest.  He was glad Viktor had given him the next month off.  He was even happier Yuuri and Kimi had offered to help.

Watching the twins, Yuri knew his sons were overwhelmed and uncertain about their new family dynamic.  Otabek and him had taken shifts to care for Avigail, the other parent giving the twins their undivided attention.  When it was his turn to spend time with their sons, he felt torn.  His heart leaped each time he heard that piercing scream from his daughter, but he was brought back to the present when one of the twins would tug on his arm.  He had a new mantra building within him. It was terrifying.

 

_Did I make a mistake? Did we make a mistake?  Can we do this?_

Yuuri, Viktor and Kimi visited hours after the family arrived home.  Yuuri and Kimi had taken the baby from Yuri, urging him to spend time with Otabek and the boys.  When his husband explained what he had promised Ali while they were at the hospital, Yuri agreed that would be a perfect time to draw up their promise chart.  Anatoly grew bored watching the three talk about maintaining and strengthening their bonds to the best a five-year-old could understand.  Bugging his Uncle Vitya, Anatoly and the older man decided to go to the corner store for treats.  Anatoly wanted to tell his Baa-chan Hana all about his baby sister.

The decibel level within the house dropped immensely when Anatoly and Viktor left.  Yuri, Otabek and Alikhan finished their chart; hugging the boy and telling him how much they loved him after they hung it on the fridge door.  The younger twin looked at the small paperboard a few seconds longer, nodded and disappeared to see Yuuri and Kimi.

 

Which left Yuri and Otabek alone. 

 

_Alone._

 

They both knew it wouldn’t last long.  It never did when children were underfoot.  They did learn how to hold onto and cherish each moment they had together. When Otabek took several steps towards him and pinned him against the counter, Yuri grinned wickedly at his husband as he wound his arms behind the man’s neck.

 

“Hey, hot stuff,” Otabek murmured, capturing the man’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Yuri’s hand drifted up the back of his husband’s head, clutching the man’s hair once he passed the short stubble. The kiss turned passionate and bruising, both pulling apart when they were out of breath.

“Didn’t quite expect it to go that way,” Otabek said, taking his lower lip into his mouth to wipe off the excess saliva.

“I am hot stuff, or did you forget that already?” Yuri teased, “It’s been too long, Beka.”

“What?  This?” his husband asked, “I know, but once Avi gets a little older we can go on dates again.  Yuuri’s already offered.”

“I swear, Katsudon collects babies like old women collect cats. We need to call him the Crazy Baby Man,” he grumbled, “But not only that.  It’s been too long since we’ve had a little one of our own in the house.  I’ve forgotten how much work they are.”

“Nah, you didn’t forget.  You choose not to remember,” Otabek joked, laughing when the man punched his upper chest, “It’ll come back, Yura.  Give it time. All of us are going to have growing pains.”

“I know.  At least the boys are handling it better than I thought they would, especially Ali.”

“I think this promise chart idea helped,” he said, looking at the fridge, “We have to do this, Yura.  Doesn’t matter how tired or crabby we are.  We need to do this for him.  We don’t, we’re going to lose him.”

“I know.  I won’t let him down,” Yuri stated, “Maybe in a couple…”

 

His words were cut off by the shriek that was becoming familiar to both.  Yuri rested his forehead on Otabek’s chest, inhaling deeply when the man wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.  He missed this physical connection, the touch from Otabek.  It had been so long since it had just been them.  He was incredibly happy with his life and his family, but he craved his husband.  They would need to remedy that.

 

Avigail had grown attached to Yuri, preferring to be held by him.  When she figured out someone beside him was holding her, she screeched like a banshee until she was in Yuri’s arms again.  It was taxing on the man. He loved that she wanted to be close to him, but not at the expense of his basic needs.  Grabbing a bite to eat was difficult with a screaming infant, going to the bathroom virtually impossible.  As much as he hated it, he finally handed his daughter to Otabek to help the twins get ready for bed. 

After baths, pajamas, teeth brushed and story time, Yuri was exhausted.  He hadn’t been this tired since his last World’s performance.  He pulled the sheet up to Alikhan’s chin, kissing him softly before turning to repeat the same with the other twin.  He stood and let his eyes drift between the two boys.  They had grown so quickly in such a short amount of time.  His mind flew back to memories of days’ past, when the boys themselves were infants.  He loved the thoughts, but cringed at the same time.  From the first minute Yuri had met them, they displayed their personalities.  He truly hoped this wasn’t the case with Avigail. 

Closing the door as he left the twins’ room, he crept down the hallway to the room he shared with his husband.  He smiled as he walked through the threshold of the room, seeing his love bent over the basinet.  He took several quiet steps, enclosing his husband’s waist with his arms and resting his cheek on the man’s back.

 

“Finally asleep?” Yuri asked softly, not wanting to wake the baby.

“Yeah,” Otabek replied, “I don’t remember the boys being this difficult.”

“Maybe it’s a girl thing? She’s trying to wrap us around her little finger already?” Yuri jested, smiling when he felt the deep rumble of quiet laughter from his husband.

“Possibly,” Otabek said, turning around and pulling the man closer to him, “I’ve missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” he agreed, brushing his lips against his husband’s, “I have an idea.”

“What would that be?” Otabek asked.

“Let me put you to sleep.  You have the first night, remember?”

“I remember,” Otabek said, “What do you have in mind?”

“You seem to love it when I massage your scalp.  After today, I think it’s a perfect time,” Yuri said, leading the man to their bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri spent the next couple hours focused on relaxing his husband.  Otabek fell asleep the minute his eyes drifted shut, but Yuri kept with his ministrations.  He didn’t get to cherish time like this often with the man, so when the opportunity arose he grabbed it.  As he watched the peace on Otabek’s face, he thought about their new life.  So much had stayed the same yet everything had changed.  They had brought a new life into their family.  They had promised to nurture and love a new soul with limitless possibilities.  They had further reaffirmed their commitment to each other through Avigail’s adoption.  If he thought he couldn’t love Otabek any more, he was mistaken.  The love he felt for the man was immense.  He thought his heart would explode from the overflow.  He had yelled at Viktor many years ago, when the older Russian had first fallen in love with Yuuri, but now the joke was on him.  He knew exactly what Viktor had gone through. 

When the man next to him shifted, Yuri looked down and took in Otabek’s smiling face.  Though he had seen it thousands of times in the past, it never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Leaning down to kiss the man lightly, he smiled when he pulled back.

 

“How long was I out?” Otabek asked, voice gruff with sleep.

“Almost three hours.  I’m surprised she’s slept this long,” Yuri observed, “If she doesn’t get up in the next ten minutes, we’re going to need to wake her.”

“Can you heat her bottle up before you crash?” Otabek asked, smiling at Yuri when he nodded, “I know you’re tired, Yura.  Thank you for doing this.  By the way, what were you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“When I woke up? You were staring off,” Otabek reminded him.

“Oh, that,” Yuri said, looking away so his husband couldn’t see the faintest of blush that always dusted his cheeks when he thought about the man, “I was thinking about how much I love you.”

“Really?” he asked, giving a lop-sided smile when Yuri nodded, “How much?”

“So much I think one of these days my heart truly is going to explode from it,” Yuri replied, pulling his husband in for a kiss.

 

The second before their lips met, Avigail’s scream interrupted the quiet of the night.  They broke apart with a sigh.  Yuri climbed out of bed and gathered the supplies Otabek would need to change their daughter.  They had agreed that when Otabek was up with the girl, Yuri would have as little physical interaction with her as possible.  The idea had come from Yuuri, the man telling them they had to use the same technique the year before with Asahi.

After setting a diaper, wipes, and a couple receiving blankets on the bed, Yuri padded his way to the kitchen.  He felt sorry for their neighbors as he listened to the girl wail.  The men had let everyone around them know they would be bringing their new daughter home soon and apologized in advance for any intrusions that may occur.  Even though most had offered them congratulations and waved off their worries, he wondered how many were reconsidering when they became aware of the girl’s pitch and lung capacity.

He chose a bottle from the fridge, went to the sink and turned the tap for the hot water on.  As he waited for it to warm, he heard the drag of tiny feet behind him.  Turning to face the child, he smiled as his eyes fell on Anatoly.

 

“She wake you, buddy?” Yuri asked, watching the boy nod sleepily.

“How come no one told her it’s a bad thing to scream in the middle of the night?” the older twin asked.

“She’s a baby, Tolya.  You and Ali did the same thing when you were that young,” he explained.

“Did we get in trouble?”

“Nope,” he said, holding the bottle under the water, “It’s what babies do, and there were two of you.”

“Did we cry that much?”

“Not really,” Yuri admitted, “It’s only the first day with Avi.  She’s confused being out in the world and her time is messed up.  She’ll get it eventually.”

“Promise?” Anatoly asked.

“Promise,” he said, wrapping his pinky around his son’s when Anatoly offered his hand, “It’ll get better, Tolya.”

“Papa?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“If Avi doesn’t get better, can we take her back and get a baby that’s not broken?”


	4. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has given Yuri a rare day off, and everything that could go wrong does.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked around the room, noticing the little girl was no longer there. The crash from the living room gave away his daughter’s whereabouts. Dropping his head and taking a deep breath, he marched into the living room. The toddler was playing in the dirt that had spilled from one of the plants that had been on the mantle.
> 
>  
> 
> “How in the hell did you reach that?” Yuri asked as he fought to contain his frustration.
> 
>  
> 
> He sat down next to his daughter as she continued scooping dirt into her hands, squeezing it in her tiny fists. He was so ready for the day to be over.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _When Viktor offers another day off, remember to kill him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Chapter 4 done. Sorry it took so long but better late than never!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Yuri Plisetsky week but decided to turn it into something different as my thoughts deviated from the prompts. It may actually go longer than seven chapters. I haven't decided yet. If this fic gets a decent response, I'll seriously think about it.
> 
> I think the summary says it all, but Yuri has a really bad day. If you're read 'First Time for Everything', you know how much he doubts his skills at domestic life and parenting (I strongly urge you to read it if you haven't. It's the precursor of this series). He's doubting yet again, but has Otabek to reassure him.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Papa!”

He sighed and dropped the bowl he was holding into soapy water.  Making his way into the living room, he watched as his daughter lifted the younger twin’s crayons one by one.  The six-year old seemed extraordinarily harassed.

“Papa!” Alikhan yelled, “Avigail is bothering me.”

“She just wants to be a part of what you’re doing,” Yuri explained, “She gets lonely when you and Tolya are at school.”

“I want to be left alone,” the young twin grumbled.

The toddler chose that moment to wobble to her feet, giggling as she stomped all over the boy’s book.  Yuri winced when the girl turned suddenly, ripping the page his son was working on.  Alikhan had had enough, shoving his sister roughly.  The toddler fell onto the ground and whined before bursting into tears.

“Ali!” Yuri yelled, “We don’t shove in this house.  Apologize.  Now.”

“No,” the boy muttered, crossing his arms in front of him and pouting. 

“Room.  Now,” he said through clenched teeth. 

“Fine!” Alikhan yelled, grabbing his book from the floor and snatching the crayons from his sister’s hands before stomping down the hallway.

“Come on, Little One,” he said, taking Avigail by the hand and picking up the bucket of blocks next to her, “It’s time for you to play in the kitchen.  I need to wash dishes.”

Yuri led the girl into the kitchen, cajoling her when she fought him.  She missed her brothers that afternoon.  The minute the door shut behind the twins this morning, the toddler flung herself at it and cried.  He had tried his best to console her, but in the end he decided to let her cry it out. 

Sitting Avigail on the floor and building a small tower for her, Yuri left her to play and returned to the dishes in the sink.  He wanted to clean the house that day since Viktor had given everyone the day off.  His daughter had other plans.  The toddler had rampaged through the house for hours on end.  Each time he became engrossed in decluttering an area, he realized it was quiet.  Too quiet.

The first time he found her, she was in her room.  The girl had opened her drawers and pulled out every piece of clothing she owned, piling it on the floor around her.  When he groaned, she turned to face him and gave him the brightest smile she could muster.  He scolded her and

spent the next forty minutes refolding everything, placing them back into the dresser.

Yuri was going through a mountain of mail he and Otabek ignored for too long, thanking his lucky stars their bills were on autopay.  He closed his eyes when he heard the scream of the cat followed by a hiss.  Avigail had found the family pet and was tormenting him again. 

Sighing as he rose from the couch, he went into the kitchen.  The feline’s ears were lowered as his daughter smacked him on the head.  The cat looked at Yuri when he entered the room, giving him a look of death.  He quickly closed the gap between the girl and him, catching her hand in mid-slap.  He scolded her once again, walking to the double doors to let the cat onto the back deck. 

Deciding it was time for the toddler to take a nap; Yuri changed her diaper, gave her a bottle and laid her down in her crib.  He needed a break, but there was so much to do.  He rested on the couch for a little while, hoping his husband would be home soon.  Otabek had to go to Fukuoka to meet with a rising pop artist.  The singer wanted Otabek to mix samplers for his debut album.  He didn’t want to leave Yuri with the rambunctious toddler on his only day off that week, but it was the only time the singer could meet with him.

He reluctantly got up and went into his bedroom.  He stripped the sheets from the bed and went into the laundry room.  Double checking the amount of detergent the load would need, Yuri shoved the bedclothes into the washer and poured the soap in the right compartment.  Once the laundry was started, he went into the kitchen.  The furniture in his and Otabek’s room needed to be dusted, and the mirror above the dresser wiped down.  He dug under the sink for the furniture polish and window cleaner.  On the way out of the kitchen, he swiped the glass cleaner off the counter and walked down the hallway into his room.

Yuri spent the next hour dusting, cleaning and reorganizing the bedroom.  Clothes needed to be hung in the closet, knickknacks dusted, picture frames wiped down.  He froze when he heard a familiar giggle coming from the twins’ room.

Putting the cloth on the dresser, Yuri crossed the hall and stood in the doorway of his sons’ room.  The toddler was drawing on the wall next to the boys’ bunk bed with Otabek’s permanent markers.

“Fucking hell, Avigail!” he shouted, finally hitting his breaking point for the day. 

The girl jumped when she heard her father yell, lip quivering when she turned around.  Yuri pried the marker from her hand, put the cap back on and shoved it back into the plastic holder.  He swatted her bottom, ignoring the wails that erupted seconds later.  All he could do was stare at the scribbles on the wall.  The only way to clean it was repainting the wall. 

They were going to be busy that weekend.

Yuri threw his hands in the air when he felt a vibration in his pocket.  He didn’t have the time nor patience to reply to text messages.  Pulling the phone out hastily, Yuri jammed the screen with his finger as he entered the code.  His temper dissipated slightly when he saw who the message was from.

 

_How’s your day going?  
OAP_

_Pretty shitty.  
When will you be home?  
__Avigail’s on a roll today._  


_Three hours or so._  
What’s up?  
OAP

_She’s been redecorating the boys’ room.  
I’ll send you a picture in a minute._

 

Yuri opened his camera app and quickly snapped a picture.  He sent the image to Otabek and waited for a reply.  He looked around the room, noticing the little girl was no longer there.  The crash from the living room gave away his daughter’s whereabouts.  Dropping his head and taking a deep breath, he marched into the living room.  The toddler was playing in the dirt that had spilled from one of the plants that had been on the mantle.

“How in the hell did you reach that?” Yuri asked as he fought to contain his frustration.

He sat down next to his daughter as she continued scooping dirt into her hands, squeezing it in her tiny fists.  He was so ready for the day to be over.

 

_When Viktor offers another day off, remember to kill him._

* * *

 

He saw the dark stain on the pale carpet when he walked through the door with his oldest twin.  The drive from Fukuoka took longer than he expected, being stopped on the highway due to an accident.  He barely arrived in time to pick up Anatoly from his reading lesson.  The boy was having difficulties grasping the different symbols of the Japanese alphabets.  Though Yuuri had helped prepare them for school, the twins were used to Russian and Kazakh.

After getting a snack for his son and helping him put the straw in the boy’s juice box, Otabek left the kitchen and walked down the short hallway leading to the bedrooms.  He peeked into the twins’ room, seeing Alikhan scribbling quickly on a piece of paper.  It was filled with angry green slashes.  He had seen this many times from the younger twin.  Ali was drawn to art and poured whatever emotion he was feeling into his pictures.  Sitting down on the floor across from the boy, he watched his son draw a minute more before inquiring what was going on.

“I like the color you chose for your picture, but it looks sad and angry,” Otabek observed, “Can you tell me what it’s about?”

“Avigail tore my picture,” the boy grumbled, pressing on the crayon so hard it snapped.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I bet she just missed you.”

“I didn’t miss her,” Alikhan grouched, looking at his father with defiance glittering in his eyes, “She ruins everything, Dada.  Can we take her back?”

“No, Ali, we can’t take her back,” Otabek replied, trying to hold back laughter, “Where’s Papa?”

“Bedroom,” the boy stated, picking up his black crayon to continue his angry slashes.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he answered, “Do you think you can draw a picture for Papa? He’s had an awful day.”

“I guess so,” Alikhan said, getting another piece of paper before looking over his selection of crayons.

Otabek promised Alikhan he’d check on him soon and crossed the hall to the room he shared with Yuri.  His husband was in bed, lying on his stomach and head buried in a pillow.  He had one hand stretched out, clutching Avigail’s shirt as she played with a stack of blocks.  When she saw him, she squealed happily and stood up.  Taking a step toward him, she fell onto the floor when Yuri tugged gently on her shirt.

“That bad?” Otabek asked, walking around the bed and lying next to him.

Yuri turned his head to face his husband.  When Otabek lowered his head for a kiss, he shifted on his side and wound his arms around his neck.  The kiss was sweet yet apologetic.  Yuri was always amazed at how in tune Otabek was to his moods and feelings.

“How in the hell do you do it?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes when he chuckled, “You’re with her every day.  She’s a fucking hurricane.”

“First off, language.  I don’t want her next word being fucking,” Otabek said, raising a brow until Yuri nodded, “Secondly, we’re used to each other.  She knows what she can get away with, and it’s not much.  You’re an unknown, so she’s going to test her limits.  It helps I have a deeper voice than you also.”

Yuri punched Otabek’s shoulder when he heard the last statement.  His husband loved to tease him about it, but he was right.  Anytime the kids fought, he could instill the fear of God into them with just a single word.

“I think you need out of the house tonight,” Otabek declared, “Dinner out?”

“F…uh, yes please,” Yuri agreed, “Tell the boys?  I’ll get Monster ready.”

Otabek leaned over to give Yuri one last kiss before hopping off the bed.  Yuri glanced at his daughter, relieved she had decided to stay in the room while he chatted with Otabek.  He knew it had to do with Otabek being there, however.  Avigail was always on her best behavior when her Dada was present.

Yuri rose from the mattress and scooped the toddler up in one swoop, enjoying the shriek of laughter from her.  When they entered her room, he placed her on the floor and dug through her dresser for a clean outfit.  She still had remnants of dirt on her clothes from the plant mishap earlier. 

He chose a soft yellow jumper and white socks with lace trim on it.  Grabbing a diaper from the shelf, he sat in front of his daughter and laid her on the floor.  The girl squirmed as he unbuttoned her dirty onesie.

“You are such a wiggle worm,” he cooed, smiling at her when she beamed at him and babbled in return. 

Avigail continued her indecipherable conversation, Yuri giving random comments when she paused.  When she was dressed, they went into the bathroom so he could wash her face and hands.  He tried to dig the remaining dirt from under her short nails but eventually gave up since the toddler wouldn’t cooperate.  Otabek came into the bathroom minutes later and dug through the bin for hair ties.  Their daughter’s hair was long enough for him to play around with it, experimenting with various styles.  He decided on a crown of braids that evening.  Yuri had to roll his eyes since Otabek always said it reminded him of the way he did his hair for his senior skating debut.

Otabek decided to keep their destination secret and it bugged the twins to no end.  They liked being included in decisions but would usually gripe about their choices.  Yuri couldn’t blame Otabek for not informing them.  He just hoped Anatoly and Alikhan wouldn’t grumble through dinner.

Yuri looked up from his phone when the twins cheered loudly.  They were pulling up to Yu-topia.  It had been a while since he’d visited Hiroko and Toshiya.  He was certain Mari would give him a hard time for staying away for so long.  Otabek called the two partners in crime.  When they had the chance to hang out together, it was surprising they didn’t end up in jail.

Yuuri, Viktor, Kimi, and Asahi were eating when they went into the common room.  Yuri rolled his eyes when Viktor saw them, grinning as he waved them to the long table.  Otabek took Avigail from his arms and sat across from Yuuri.  The two men often exchanged stories and tips regarding their children.  Yuri would listen but usually spaced out, having no idea what they were talking about. 

He sat across from Viktor, glaring at him.  Yuri waited until he finished talking to Alikhan and Anatoly before getting his attention.  When Viktor looked at him, his smile froze on his face.

“What?” Viktor asked.

“You’re an asshole,” Yuri muttered.

“What did I do this time?” he asked, “And children present.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Yuri stated, switching to Russian. 

He ignored the surprised stares he received from Otabek and Yuuri.  When he switched to his native tongue, they knew the conversation was serious and usually heated.  Though the twins would pick up on bits of the exchange, they didn’t know curse words.

“Ok, spill it,” Viktor said, sighing and resting his elbows on the table before dropping his head into his hands.

“Do you know what kind of day I’ve had?” Yuri asked loudly.

“Do I look like a mind reader?” Viktor teased, knowing it would inflame Yuri further.

“Fuck you.  Avigail was a holy living terror.  She pulled everything out of her drawers, tortured the cat.  If I didn’t let him outside I know he would have clawed my eyes out.  She drew all over a wall in the boys’ room with a permanent marker, so we have to repaint it.  You’re helping, by the way.  Then she decided she needed to become a monkey and play in one of our planters.  It was on the mantle.  The mantle, Viktor!  How in the fuck did she reach it?”

“Kids will surprise you, Yuratchka,” Viktor laughed, “Did I tell you what Kimi did when she was that age?”

“Enlighten me, oh wise one,” Yuri mumbled.

“Remember that thick, white moisturizer we had to use for her skin when she was a baby?” Viktor asked as he switched back to English, watching Yuri nod, “Well, she climbed out of her crib and got into the tub we had bought the night before.  I still don’t know how she got it open, but she took off all of her clothes and diaper; covering her body with it.  I guess she didn’t think it was good enough.  She got into the bath salts I use, poured them in the bathtub and rolled in them.”

“I remember that,” Yuuri said, laughing at his husband.

“Where were you, Katsudon?”

“Had to take Dad to the doctor that day,” he replied.

“Anyway, it took forever to clean her up.  She was a greasy mess for days, and that’s when we figured out she could climb out of her crib.  See what you have to look forward to,” Viktor said, grinning at him with that heart-shaped smile Yuri wanted to smack off his face.

“You are a fucking asshole,” Yuri grumbled as he switched back to Russian, “I don’t want another day off for a very long time.”

“You know what this means, Yuri?” Viktor asked, continuing when he shook his head, “You need more time off.  You need to spend more time with your babies.  They grow up too quickly.  I don’t want you to miss it like I did with Kimi. Since we’re off season now, it gives me more time with my family as well.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“Nope,” Viktor said, “How about the rest of the week?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Yuri stated, “I’m truly going to kill you.  Katsudon, ready to be a widower?”

“No, not really,” Yuuri laughed, “That and you’d be out of a job.”

“I’ll just take his legacy over.”

“Trust me,” Viktor said, “You’ll thank me later.”

“Whatever.  I still hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” he disagreed, “You love me.”

 

* * *

 

They spent a couple hours at Yu-topia, catching up with the Katsukis.  Mari made Yuri promise they’d hang out soon.  Their favorite comedian was coming to Fukuoka, so she demanded they see him.  It would just be them since the man was known for his raunchiness. 

Otabek was a little tipsy when they decided to go home, leaving Yuri to drive home.  Yuri buckled their children into the car while Otabek talked with Viktor about his latest project.  Telling his husband he was ready to leave, Yuri started the car and pulled out of the parking lot onto the road. 

Yuri listened to Otabek ramble about the appointments he had that week and everything they could do together since Viktor had given him the day off.  Otabek insisted Yuri take one day to himself.  He suggested his husband relax in the hot springs at the Katsukis’ onsen.  Yuri said he’d think about it.

When they made it home, it was late in the evening.  The twins had school the next day and  Avigail was whiny since it was past her bedtime.  Otabek offered to change the toddler into her pajamas since she was crabby.  Yuri agreed, listening to the girl give a half-hearted giggle when Otabek tickled her belly.  He spent the next few minutes waiting for the twins to get ready for bed.  When they were in their pajamas, they went into the bathroom.  Yuri still had to supervise when they brushed their teeth.  The boys loved to make a mess by letting the foam of the paste drip down their mouths or swallowing it. 

The favorite part of Yuri’s day had arrived.  No matter how the day went or what he was doing, he’d drop everything to read his children a bedtime story.  There were days he’d have to read to them over video chat if he was on the other side of the globe.  That was his time, the tradition he had started and vowed to keep.

The twins chose one of their favorite books.  Yuri was tired of reading it, but Alikhan and Anatoly loved it.  It was the one about the mouse going through its day; one action leading to another until it came back to the beginning.  They had several books by the author, and they loved each one. 

Yuri lifted Avigail onto the bed and placed her next to him.  The toddler patted on the cover of the book, letting her father know she wanted him to read.  He waited for the twins to tell Otabek good night, smiling when they hopped onto the bed and scrambled to him.  Opening the book, Yuri started to read.

He loved to let the twins interact as he read the story.  He would ask them what they think would happen before he turned the page.  They’d always giggle, saying they knew what would happen and laugh harder when Yuri said he forgot.  Anatoly would pat his father’s head gently, calling silly and begging for him to turn the page.

When the story wound down, Yuri realized the kids had fallen asleep.  He was tired himself, having such a rough and trying day.  Even though the kids needed to be put in their own beds, he closed his eyes. 

 

_Just for a few minutes, promise._

* * *

 

Otabek was going through his selection of classical music, having been at it for over an hour.  The artist he had met that afternoon wanted to begin his song with a piece from a classical composition.  He left it up to Otabek; stating he was more in tune with what was popular. 

He paused when he hadn’t heard a peep from his room in a while.  He usually heard giggles from the twins and excited babbling from Avigail; drowning out Yuri’s voice as he read.  Rising from the couch, he made his way towards the room and smiled when he reached the doorway. 

His family was fast asleep.  Yuri had his arms out for the three children to rest upon.  Avigail was curled up against his side, sucking on her forefinger.  Alikhan and Anatoly were facing each other, clutching the others hand.  A trail of saliva falling down Anatoly’s mouth to Yuri’s arm made him chuckle.

He returned to the living room, grabbing his phone off the end table before going back to the bedroom.  Anatoly had slid closer to Yuri, his back flush against his father.  Otabek lifted his phone and snapped a picture of them sleeping.  Looking down at the image, he pressed several buttons to make it his home screen wallpaper. 

After exiting his phone’s settings menu, he selected his text app.  He didn’t want to wake his husband, but he wanted Yuri to know how he felt the minute he woke up.  He attached the picture to the message and typed out a quick but heartfelt note.

 

_I know you had a trying day and are probably doubting yourself._  
This is proof you’re doing everything right.  
They love you so much, Yura.  
You’re a great father and a great husband.  
I love you so much and am so glad we can have this together.  
Save this and read it when you wonder about yourself.  
OAP

Not wanting to disturb his slumbering family, he grabbed a light blanket from the closet.  He turned the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.  Freezing when his daughter whimpered slightly, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her soft snores minutes later.  He returned to the living room and placed his phone on the table.  Lying on the couch, he pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes.  Smiling as he drifted to sleep, he was overcome with emotion as a familiar thought came to mind.

_I am the luckiest man ever._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Bittersweet Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the passing of a family member, Yuri comes to terms with losing the last thread of a loved one.
> 
> Once the kids were asleep, Otabek led Yuri to their room, helped him change and eased him onto the mattress. He undressed and slipped a pair of pajama pants on, sliding under the covers next to Yuri. Otabek scooted next to him, wrapping his arms around Yuri. He felt a delicate hand on his chest, the shifting of Yuri’s head and saw the green eyes staring at him.
> 
> “I’ve lost the last piece of my grandfather, Beka,” he whispered.
> 
> “Yura, no you haven’t,” Otabek disagreed, placing a hand over Yuri’s chest, “He lives on in your heart and always will. I know you hurt and you’re going to miss that fur ball like crazy, but you know he’s in a better place. He hasn’t felt well in a long time and had really slowed down the past year or so. It doesn’t make it any easier, but he’s not hurting anymore.”
> 
> “I know you’re right and it will get better with time, but it hurts so much right now.”
> 
> “I know, sweetheart, I know. Do you want me to hold you tonight?” Otabek asked, smiling sadly when Yuri nodded, “Roll over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a LONG time since I updated this, too long. In that time, Otayuri has grown very dear to me. I love the idea of these two so much.
> 
> This chapter is just like the title says: bittersweet. It has sadness, but acceptance and eventual happiness by the end. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> Now the notes. Most of the readers that follow me know how I love my notes!  
> 1) I never named Yuri's cat and drew a blank so I just left him 'the cat'.  
> 2) Shermetyevo one of the international airports in Moscow. I decided to use it since that's what most YOI fans know about.  
> 3) Sobaka (собака) means 'dog' in Russian. Go figure. The creativity of a seven-year-old.
> 
> That's about it. I'll try to update sooner next time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy 'Bittersweet Farewell'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

“Papa?”

He opened a single eye a sliver, staring at his son leaning over the bed.  The sun had barely risen, the early morning rays peeking through the blinds.  It was the weekend and he knew his children should still be sleeping.

“Why are you up, Ali?” Yuri mumbled.

“I had to go to the bathroom,” Alikhan whispered, looking at Otabek when he rolled over and draped his arm over Yuri, “The cat threw up, Papa.”

“He probably had a hairball, Ali,” he said quietly, “Go back to bed.”

“He threw up a lot, Papa.”

“Bed,” Yuri repeated.

“He won’t move, Papa,” Ali whined, shaking Yuri’s shoulder, “He’s lying behind the toilet and won’t move.”

Yuri sat up suddenly, his heart sinking and dreading to lay eyes on his beloved cat.  He had the feline since he had turned fourteen, his grandfather giving him the ball of fluff on his birthday.  He’d been there through thick and thin, lending an ear when Yuri ranted about things that bothered him over the years.  When he and Otabek decided to relocate to Japan, he had worried how the cat would adjust to his new surroundings, but all his concern had been for naught.  The cat made himself at home very quickly, lazing for hours on end sprawled on the deck or exploring their neighbors’ yards. 

Yuri knew it was time to find out what was wrong with his cat.

Thanking Alikhan and resting his hands on the boy’s shoulders as he guided him out of the room, Yuri asked him to show him where the cat was.  Following Alikhan to the bathroom, he stifled tears when he saw a fluffy orange tail lying limply on the floor.  Bending over to see how bad it was, a sob broke loose when his eyes fell on the cat.

His green eyes were glazed and staring blankly ahead, his breathing shallow and rapid, the foam from vomit trickling from his mouth.  The fur around his face was soaked having laid in a pool of vomit and drool.  Yuri whispered to him, brows creasing when the cat looked at him and meowed disturbingly. He lowered his hand and stroked the long, orange fur lovingly, turning around to look at his son.

“Go get Dada.”

When Alikhan nodded and dashed out of the room to wake Otabek, Yuri put his hands under the cat and lifted his limp body, holding him close.  The coolness from his small body frightened Yuri.  He knew his cat was old, but he wasn’t ready to let him go. 

He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch, cradling the pet. He was silent as he stroked the cat’s fur, gazing into his yellow-green eyes.  When he heard voices in the hallway, Yuri looked up and saw Alikhan and Otabek.  He hated waking him up when he had been up late working the night before, but Yuri needed him. 

He was glad Otabek was fully awake though he didn’t look it.  His hair was sticking up every which way, his boxers shifted to the side, not taking the time to put pants on. He reached the couch and sat next to Yuri, draping an arm over his shoulders and pulling him against his chest.

“How is he?” Otabek asked quietly, tightening his grip on Yuri when he shook his head and a tear escaped the corner of his eye.

“I think we need to go to the vet,” he stated, voice shaky.

“Stay there.  I’ll call Yuuri and see if he can watch the kids,” Otabek said, pressing his lips against Yuri’s temple, “We can drop them off on the way to the vet.”

He nodded at Otabek, his gaze dropping to his beloved pet on his lap when his husband rose from the couch.  The cat’s breathing had slowed, grown shallower.  Yuri pressed a hand on his furry chest, scared when he felt the slow heartbeat fluttering against the cat’s chest.  He prayed for the best outcome possible, prayed he would make it through but expected the worst. 

Yuri heard his children moving around, talking in hushed tones to Otabek.  Avigail was confused, wanting to know what was happening to her beloved kitty.  When Anatoly called Otabek and the man leaned out the doorway, Avigail got to her feet and rushed into the living room, standing in front of Yuri.

“Kitty?” she asked, looking at him and lifting her hand to pet the cat.

“Easy, Avi,” Yuri said, taking her tiny hand and gently petting him.

“Kitty?” she asked again, looking at him.

“Kitty is sick, sweetheart,” he said.

Avigail leaned over and pressed her lips against the top of the cat’s head, touching Yuri’s heart.  When she was sick, he and Otabek would hold and kiss her forehead, telling her it would make her feel better in no time.  When she leaned over and lowered her head near the cat’s, he knew what she was doing.

“All better,” Avigail stated, grinning happily at him.

“All better, Avi,” he whispered, “Go see Dada.”

He waited as she ran out of the living room down the hallway, disappearing into her room when Otabek called her.  He felt wetness on his pajama pants suddenly, wincing when the cat vomited on him, wheezing as he breathed.  His breaths decreased drastically after he emptied his stomach, turning his head to gaze at his owner.  Yuri choked up, tears streaming down his face when he saw the look in the cat’s eyes.

_He’s telling me goodbye.  He’s leaving me._

The cat gasped several times, gaze locked with Yuri when he took his last breath, exhaling slowly. Lifting the limp body and holding it against his chest, Yuri burst into tears.  He thought of the day his grandfather gave him the kitten, ecstatic he had his favorite animal.  It was the first cat he ever had and loved him with all his heart within seconds of holding him.  It didn’t take long for the two to warm to the other, the kitten sleeping on his chest the first night and every night thereafter when he wasn’t away for competition.  His grandfather laughed at him when he insisted on video-chatting with the cat while he was traveling, cooing at him for several minutes before his grandfather put the feline on the ground and teased him about loving his pet more than him.

But now he was gone.  Not only was his pet gone, the last connection to his grandfather was gone. 

“Yura?”

He looked up, seeing the worry etched on Otabek’s face.  Wiping his eyes with the back his freehand, he sniffed and patted the cushion next to him.  The minute Otabek eased himself onto the couch, Yuri rested his head against his chest, turning his face into the shirt Otabek wore and cried his heart out.  He felt strong arms embrace him and hold him as he wept, soft words of condolence whispered, gentle kisses dropped on the top of his head.  When he heard the quiet voice of one of his sons, Yuri moved away from Otabek and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Papa?”

“Hey Tolya,” he replied, voice rough from crying.

“Is he ok?” he asked, pointing at the cat.

“No, honey.  Remember when we saw the bird near the big tree in the park a little while ago?” Yuri asked, continuing when Anatoly nodded, “Remember when I explained that when something is sick or old, it’s body wears out and it goes to heaven?”

“Did he go to heaven, Papa?” he asked, lip quivering as tears pooled in his eyes.

“Yeah, honey,” Yuri said quietly, “he went to heaven.”

Passing the cat’s body to Otabek and asking him to take care of him, Yuri held his arms open and waited for his son to crash into him, crying when he reached his father.  It hurt Yuri to see Anatoly like this and knew it would be harder on Alikhan.  The cat had been with them since the twins became part of their family, they didn’t know what it would be like without him.”W

“Are we going to Uncle Yuuri’s house?” Alikhan asked as he came into the room, jumping on the couch next to Yuri, “Why is Tolya crying?”

Yuri patted his thighs and waited for Alikhan to climb onto his lap, explaining the family pet had passed away.  He watched his son stare blankly for several seconds before bursting into tears, covering his face as emotion overcame him.  Yuri’s heart broke for him, knowing the cat was very to Alikhan.  He talked to him like Yuri did when he was younger, confided secrets he couldn’t tell anyone else. 

Otabek came into the living room, carrying Avigail in his arms and telling Yuri he had wrapped the cat in the blanket he loved to nap on and placed him in a box.  Inquiring what Yuri wanted to do with him, he nodded when Yuri mentioned he wanted to cremate him.  They had to wait until the next day to take the body to the vet since they weren’t open on the weekend.  Otabek placed Avigail next to Yuri, telling him he was going to put the box in the freezer outside.

Yuri had to remain strong for his children that day since they didn’t know how to process grief very well.  The day was somber, everyone talking about their favorite memories of their beloved cat.  Avigail was too young to understand at two, asking where her kitty was throughout the day.  Otabek and Yuri promised to wait until the twins came home from school so they could go to the vet as a family and say their final goodbyes to their cat.

Nighttime was rough when they tucked their children in for bed, dealing with tears from the twins especially.  Anatoly was saddened by the cat’s death, but Alikhan was grief-stricken.  Yuri and Otabek decided if he wasn’t any better, they’d keep him home as sending him to school wouldn’t be a great idea.

Once the kids were asleep, Otabek led Yuri to their room, helped him change and eased him onto the mattress.  He undressed and slipped a pair of pajama pants on, sliding under the covers next to Yuri.  Otabek scooted next to him, wrapping his arms around Yuri.  He felt a delicate hand on his chest, the shifting of Yuri’s head and saw the green eyes staring at him.

“I’ve lost the last piece of my grandfather, Beka,” he whispered.

“Yura, no you haven’t,” Otabek disagreed, placing a hand over Yuri’s chest, “He lives on in your heart and always will.  I know you hurt and you’re going to miss that fur ball like crazy, but you know he’s in a better place.  He hasn’t felt well in a long time and had really slowed down the past year or so.  It doesn’t make it any easier, but he’s not hurting anymore.”

“I know you’re right and it will get better with time, but it hurts so much right now.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.  Do you want me to hold you tonight?” Otabek asked, smiling sadly when Yuri nodded, “Roll over.”

 

* * *

 

It had been six months since the passing of their cat and the family was handling it well for the most part.  Yuri and Alikhan had the most difficult time adjusting to the loss but were coming to terms with it.  When Otabek suggested going to the shelter and adopting a pet, Yuri simply told him he wasn’t ready, thankful he didn’t push the issue further. 

Otabek knew Yuri was lost and the wounds of losing his grandfather were reopened.  He wanted to help him, ease Yuri’s pain any way he could.  He talked with Viktor about it several times, picking his brain since he’d known Yuri most of his life.  Viktor told him he’d think about it.

He called Otabek late one night, asking him to meet him at their favorite ramen stand.  After telling Yuri where he was going and kissing everyone goodbye, he walked the short distance to the stand. Viktor had ordered a bottle of sake and raised a glass when he saw him approach, cheering happily.  Otabek settled on the stool next to him, slapping his back in greeting.  They talked about work and family for a little while before delving into the reason they were there.  When Viktor explained his idea to him, Otabek grinned and knew it was something he had to do for Yuri.

Otabek stayed at the ramen stand with Viktor for an hour longer before bidding him a goodnight and walking home.  It was near dark when he made it to their house, entering quietly since he knew Avigail would be asleep.  He made it just in time to help the twins bathe and get ready for bed, listening to Yuri read them a bedtime story.  They kissed the twins goodnight, Otabek lacing his fingers through Yuri’s and leading him to the living room.  He fell onto the couch, patting his lap and smiled when Yuri sat down, resting on him.

“Did you and the old man have a good talk?” he asked, running his fingers through Otabek’s hair.

“Yeah, it was nice.  He got a little shit-faced though.  Too much sake.”

“What else is new,” Yuri grumbled, “For a Russian he can’t handle his alcohol.  You two have been talking a lot lately.”

“I know,” he stated.

“Do you want to share?” Yuri asked, lifting his head and looking at him.

“You’ve been down lately and I’ve been wanting to do something to help you,” Otabek said, pressing a finger against Yuri’s lips when he protested, “He helped me figure it out.”

“What did you decide?” he asked.

“I think it’s time to visit Russia,” Otabek said quietly, watching his eyes widen, “You need to visit your grandfather.”

“When?” Yuri asked, choking up as emotion filled him.

“Next month, when Ali and Tolya are out of school,” Otabek said, smiling when Yuri pressed his hands against his face and kissed him deeply.

“It’s been too long, Beka,” Yuri admitted when they broke apart, “I miss him terribly.”

“I know, sweetheart.  You can introduce him to his great-grandchildren,” Otabek said quietly, kissing Yuri’s forehead when he smiled through his tears, “Is this ok?”

“This is wonderful, Beka.  I love you so much.”

 

* * *

 

The sixteen-hour trip to Moscow was long and arduous with three children in tow.  Avigail was a terror by the time they landed at Shermetyevo since her nap was interrupted.  Mila had moved to Russia when she retired and offered them to stay at her house since she had two extra rooms.  When they told her they didn’t want to impose, she insisted and said that’s what family did for one another.

After resting for a day, Yuri decided it was time to visit his grandfather’s grave.  He knew his children wouldn’t understand and find it boring, so Otabek promised to take them to the gardens on site if they became rambunctious.  Yuri drove the rented car to the cemetery and was thankful there weren’t many visitors that morning.  He didn’t like running into too many people in his home country since most judged his relationship with Otabek without knowing them.  It was one of the reasons he didn’t miss Russia.

They walked the winding trail, Avigail holding the simple bouquet of flowers they let the children choose for the grave.  Alikhan and Anatoly asked questions about his grandfather, asking what he was like.  When Yuri explained how wonderful he was and how much he took care of him, how he supported and motivated him, the twins told him they wish he was still alive.  Yuri couldn’t agree more.

They reached the light marble headstone minutes later.  Otabek cleared the grave of trash and old flowers before letting Avigail place the bouquet in the small holder.  Yuri thanked him, sat on the ground and touched the cool stone, tracing the letters of his grandfather’s name.  Smiling as memories reminded him of good times, he was glad he was back.

“Hey Grandpa,” Yuri said quietly, “Sorry I haven’t visited in a while.  I’ve been raising a family of my own and they’ve become my life.  I know you understand though.  I brought them to meet you.”

“How can your grandpa hear you if you’re talking to a stone, Papa?” Anatoly asked.

“It’s not the stone, Tolya,” Otabek said, “Papa is talking to his spirit, hoping he can hear him.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Yuri said, smiling at him, “Want to try?”

“Ok,” Anatoly said, sitting next to Yuri, “Hi. I know you haven’t met me and I haven’t met you but I want to say hi.  Papa says your my great-grandpa and you’re family.  He’s told me and Ali lots of stories and makes us lots of food you used to make him.  We have a picture of you in our room, too!  I really like your hat.”

“That’s great, Tolya,” Yuri said, “I bet he hears every word you said.”

“I hope so,” he stated, hopping to his feet.

“Ali, do you want to try,” Otabek asked, patting Alikhan’s shoulder when he shook his head.

“It’s ok, Ali,” Yuri stated, “You don’t have to.”

“I’m going to take them to the garden.  Miss Wiggleworm is getting a little difficult to deal with,” Otabek said, fighting Avigail squirming in his arms, “Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, I won’t be long.  Promise.”

“Take all the time you need,” Otabek said, chancing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Yuri watched them walk towards the garden, hearing them talk about a game they could play.  He smirked before looking back at the headstone.  He thought of what to say for a month, had planned everything he wanted to tell his grandfather, but it escaped him now.  His mind was blank, but he remembered what his grandfather would always tell him when he was in this position: Listen to his heart.  It would know what to say.

“I’m glad you met the kids.  Besides Beka and you, they’re the best things that ever happened in my life.  They ask about you a lot, you know.  Ali even drew a picture to bring you, but left it at Mila’s house.  I’m sure we’ll be back before we go back home.  Life is pretty good in Japan.  Who would have ever thought I’d go back?  Remember what a monster I was first time I went to Hasetsu?  I still can’t believe I acted like that, or that you didn’t fly there, kick my ass and drag me back home.  Even though I was a jerk so many years ago, everyone there has excepted Otabek and I with open arms.  We’re part of the town now, like we’ve been there forever. It’s unreal.

“Yuuri and Viktor have been so supportive and helpful.  I really don’t think I would have made it without them after you left.  It was so hard and I was so angry.  I’m sorry about cursing you after your funeral, but I hurt so bad.  But then I remembered you telling me so many times to pull myself up by my bootstraps and keep going.  So that’s what I did. 

“Now look at my life.  It’s pretty spectacular isn’t it?  I’ve settled down, married with children.  Did you ever think that would have happened?  What’s even better is it’s with my best friend.  I’m glad you approved of him from the get go, Grandpa.  I know he was a little rough around the edges and we got in trouble all the time, but he really respected you for accepting him and treating him like a person.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is thanks, Grandpa.  Thanks for believing me, for seeing through my badass attitude and loving the real me.  Thanks for pushing me to do better, be stronger.  For being there and supporting me.  Thank you so much for shaping the man I am today.  I wouldn’t be a tenth of who I am without you.  I miss you so much every day, but I try to focus on what we had together.  Even though you aren’t here, Otabek reminded me you live on in my heart.  He’s right, you know.

“I better get going.  I’m sure you know what a handful Avi is and the trouble she gets into on a daily basis.  I promise I’ll visit before we leave.  I have to bring you Ali’s picture.  I love you, Grandpa.”

Yuri stood, touched the top of the headstone and walked down the gravel path, heart feeling lighter than it had in months.

 

* * *

 

The trip to Russia had been wonderful.  Alikhan and Anatoly had fallen in love with the beauty of the country along with the food.  When they told their parents they wanted to move there, Yuri reminded them of all the friends and family they’d be leaving in Japan, quickly changing the twins’ minds.  It also helped that Otabek told them Viktor knew how to make most of the food they had in Russia, giving them his phone when they wanted to call him and ask when they could come over for dinner.

Yuri was resting on the couch, the book he’d been reading covering his face.  Otabek had taken the children out for the day since they had a surprise planned for them.  The twins had bugged them for days, wanting to know what the surprise was but were disappointed when Otabek refused to give them a hint. They’d know when the weekend arrived.

Hearing heavy steps on the deck leading to the front door, Yuri put the bookmark in the novel and set it on the table.  He wanted to see the kids’ faces when they showed him their surprise.  The door flung open and Avigail ran into the room, crashing against his legs and hugging him.  When she took a couple steps back, she jumped and clapped her hands.

“Puppy!” she shrieked, “Puppy!”

“What did you get, Avi?” Yuri asked, scooping her into his arms and walking outside.

He smiled when he saw the twins holding the nylon leash together, leading the new addition of their family down the path to the house.  Otabek and Yuri had talked about a new pet, finally deciding to adopt a dog. They had researched breeds that were kid-friendly and decided on a golden retriever.  Otabek was concerned with how big they could get, but Yuri reminded him they had a big yard and would take it for walks at least once a day.

“Papa!  Look!” Alikhan shouted, “We got a puppy!”

“I see that,” Yuri said happily, walking down the stairs and leaning down to pet it, “Is it a girl or a boy?”

“Boy,” Otabek said, smirking, “I think Avi’s going to feel outnumbered.”

“Maybe,” Yuri said between laughs, “What do you guys want to name it?”

“Sobaka!” Anatoly yelled.

“Tolya, we talked about this in the car,” Otabek said, “We aren’t naming the dog “dog”.  Choose another name.”

“Papa, what was Great-Grandpa’s name?” Alikhan asked.

“Nikolai.”

“Can we name him Nikolai?” he asked.

Yuri looked at Otabek, touched by his son’s suggestion.  Alikhan had a sweet heart and was in tune with the feelings of others.  Handing Avigail to Otabek, Yuri crouched in front of Alikhan and placed a hand one his shoulders.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Yuri said softly, looking at Anatoly, “What do you think, Tolya?”

“Yeah, that’s ok,” he replied.

“Dada?” Yuri asked, looking up at Otabek.

“It’s great,” he answered, smiling at him.

“Welcome to the family, Nikolai,” Yuri said, rubbing behind the puppy’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976).


End file.
